Death Note: Alter Note
by StarSapphire722
Summary: This is a pilot chapter. It also may be a sign that I have ADD :/ Anyway, what started as back story for an OC could turn into something depending on reader response. Rated T for possible language. Marked as complete for now.


Death Note: Alter Note

One~ Beginning

"Raye, it's positive," Naomi Misora said, emerging from the bathroom still staring at the little pink plus sign.

"Are you positive?" Raye Penber asked, going to his fiancee's side and wrapping one arm around her waist. His eyes widened when he also saw the little pink plus sign.

"I'm positive. I think we should move up the wedding, we'll go to Japan soon. Very soon, before I start showing. Once my parents have met you we could fly your parents out to Japan and have a small ceremony, just the family."

"That sounds like a plan, honey," Raye replied, kissing her temple and going into their bedroom to fetch his laptop from the desk.

"Must you check on work right now?"

"Yes. You know there's a big, worldwide investigation going on right now. We've been instructed to keep in touch in case we're needed."

"Needed?"

Raye's eyes widened as his eyes scanned the e-mail he'd just received a second time.

"What is it?"

"Seems like we'll be going to Japan next month, a month to the day actually."

"Why?"

"Don't you worry about that. We'll be wedded in no time and then, at the right time, we can announce the impending arrival of our first child. I do hope we have a son, wouldn't that be nice?"

Naomi had stopped listening at 'don't you worry about that' and was now staring off into space.

"What is it, Naomi?"

Naomi started a bit and looked at her fiance, hoping her poker face was convincing, "Nothing."

"…Alright."

Naomi pulled her cell phone out and went outside to call her parents, let them know when to expect them. Her mind was wandering even as she listened to her mother speak at length about her father's recent obsession with collecting empty soda cans. She was worried about her fiance, her instincts knew they were headed into something dangerous. Whatever it was, she hoped she wasn't putting an unborn child's life at risk by joining her fiance. She didn't think she could handle losing them both, perhaps it would be better for her to stay behind. Dishonor seemed more inviting than death at the moment.

ONE MONTH LATER…

Despite her better judgement, Naomi decided to accompany her fiance on his trip and carry out the plan they had laid out. She was a bit irritated that Raye wouldn't let her carry any of the bags, she was pregnant not disabled. But she was still too distracted by the sickening feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with their baby to get all ruffled about Raye's behavior.

"Here we are. Home sweet hotel suite."

Naomi cringed at Raye's sad attempt at humor. She went to the bathroom to get a glass of water, hoping to settle her stomach after the long flight. Raye came in behind her and gently rubbed her lower back, his left hand supporting his weight against the counter. Naomi looked into the mirror and saw the two of them staring back at her. She felt the same way she had all that time ago looking into the mirror of Quarter Queen's bathroom. Was she still herself? And staring at Raye she felt like she was seeing him for the last time and could feel the emotion coming on, but somehow she choked it back through another deep gulp of water. When she looked back up she wondered what their child would look like. She was hoping for a boy, so at least if she didn't have his father, she had a resemblance to him. Something to remind her that it wasn't all a dream.

"What's wrong, Naomi?"

Apparently she hadn't choked back enough of her emotion to hide from Raye. He could always see the minutest of changes in her face, always know when something had rippled the surface. She wished he wasn't so perceptive with her as she shook her head.

"What's on your mind, honey?"

"I was just wondering what our baby would look like. Who he would resemble the most."

Raye said nothing, he seemed to be staring at the two of them much the way she had been a moment ago. Did he also feel like this was the end?

"I have to go to work, Naomi. I'm sorry," he kissed her temple and disappeared.

A tear slid down her cheek as she heard the door click shut behind Raye, the glass of water slipped from her hands and shattered in the sink. Naomi stood, trembling to the core and could only stare down at her hands. After about five minutes she managed to find enough composure to call the front desk and request help cleaning up her mess. She didn't want to be in trouble with them for letting glass slip into the pipes and her hands were still much too unsteady to be handling broken glass.

The next day Raye was gone, just as she had known he would be along. But she swore to herself that she would stop whoever had done this.

AN: This is a rough copy of the first chapter of this story. I'm not too confident in the idea and initially it was only meant to give back-story for a character involved in a long, drawn-out idea I will probably never have the energy to write. Eventually it turned into a story where Kira was defeated sooner than he thought. Reviews are nice.

Disclaimer: Raye Penber, Naomi Misora, Quarter Queen, and the original plot of Death Note are not mine. Raye Penber and Naomi Misora's baby is my creation.


End file.
